<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by gmariam19 (gmariam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092248">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19'>gmariam19 (gmariam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), Pining Finn (Star Wars), five times fic, injured Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Finn tries to tell Poe how he feels, and the one time Poe beats him to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mindless fluff. Sorry/Not Sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Finally </span>
</p><p>The first time it happens, Finn doesn't think about it too much. In fact, he's probably more relieved than anything. He wants to spend time with Poe, yes. At the same time, he is unsure about it—what to do, what to say, how to act when they're not on a mission, fighting the First Order and running from danger. He's accepted that he is attracted to Poe and wants something more, yet not knowing if Poe is interested makes him just as nervous as ever.</p><p>Which is probably why he tries too hard, too fast. He finds an empty conference room on the <em>Tantive IV</em> and sets a table for two, using a small lantern instead of candles (he's never been on a date, but he's seen plenty of holos.) He doesn't have time to pick any flowers, and would probably pick poisonous jungle flowers anyway, but he does have a bottle of emerald wine he nicked from the kitchen. He meets Poe for dinner like he usually does, but instead of eating in the dining room on the <em>Tantive IV,</em> Finn suggests somewhere less crowded. Poe gives him a funny look—the dining area is half empty—and follows.</p><p>He stops in the doorway to the conference room, staring wide-eyed at the table and lantern and wine. Finn wonders if he got it wrong. "What's all this for?" Poe asks, his voice slightly higher than usual. "Are we celebrating something?"</p><p>"Er," Finn starts, with no idea what to say next. Damn, he really didn't think this through, did he? "Well, I thought maybe we could, uh—"</p><p>"Hey, where're you going?" Finn turns to see Rey behind them, carrying her dinner tray. She stops and frowns, probably at the look of panic on Finn's face. Glancing past them into the conference room, she sees the table and her eyes widen. "Oh. Never mind. Sorry. I thought you…were…uh, someone else."</p><p>She grimaces, and Poe glances back and forth between them before grinning a little too wide. "Come on in and join us. No need to walk back to the dining room."</p><p>"Oh, no, that's okay," she stutters. "I should go...I have to...er…eat." She jerks her head down the corridor. "Down there. With someone."</p><p>"Eat with us," Poe says, and he walks in and sets his tray down. There are only two chairs, with two wine glasses, and that seems to make him pause, but he grabs another chair from nearby and waves them inside with spread arms. "Plenty of room!"</p><p>Finn motions Rey in before him and turns on the lights; there's no way out of this now. He's not as disappointed as he thought he'd be, though. He needs to think this through more, figure out what to say. Besides, the lantern looks ridiculous, and he's sure he can do better next time.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks go by, and Finn decides that casual is probably a better way to approach this thing with Poe. As they leave a meeting on the <em>Tantive IV</em>, Finn asks if Poe wants to sit outside and have a drink. He's got a bottle of sunfruit liquor he picked up on his last supply run with Chewie they could share. Poe grins and nods, and Finn thinks maybe it won't be so hard after all. A few drinks under the night sky should be as good a time as any to say something. Or do something.</p><p>They walk over to a small clearing with a few logs set in a circle, one of several where the Resistance likes to gather at night to relax, drink, and tell stories. This one is unofficially theirs—Finn, Poe, Rey, Rose, and a few of the pilots. In the few months that they've been on Ajan Kloss, they've laughed, cried, and slept in this circle, and it feels like the right place for him and Poe right now. To move forward. He just hopes no one else joins them.</p><p>Finn runs over to the <em>Falcon</em> and grabs the sunfruit liquor and two mugs from the kitchenette; they're not as nice as wine glasses, but what's a guy supposed to do in the middle of a jungle? Casual is better, much more their style. When he returns, Poe is laying on one of the logs, his arms behind his head, staring at the sky with the starry-eyed expression he always gets when he looks up. Finn could watch Poe like this for hours. He sits up when Finn returns and smiles, and Finn tries not blush, stutter, or melt. A casual drink is suddenly as intimidating as a romantic dinner.</p><p>"So what's the occasion?" Poe asks after Finn pours them each a generous mug. The liquor smells sweet and strong. He's starting to wonder if this was a bad idea.</p><p>"Nothing special, although I have been thinking…" He trails off, losing all courage and conviction.</p><p>"About?" Poe prods. He takes a sip and nods. "It's good. Nice choice."</p><p>"Thanks," says Finn. "I don't know. About things. People. Things with people." He tries not to cringe, wondering why words are failing him now, and takes a large sip to cover his embarrassment only to end up coughing because it is <em>very</em> strong.</p><p>"Things with people, huh?" Poe teases. "Well, what kinds of things? And what people—"</p><p>He is interrupted as several pilots walk up behind him, talking and laughing.</p><p>"We found the party!" exclaims Jessika Pava, throwing herself down next to Poe without even asking. Snap Wexley and his wife take an empty log next to Finn, while Iolo Arana pats Finn's shoulder and sits down next to him. Snap pulls out a bottle of Corellian rum.</p><p>"And we've got our own drinks! Should we start a fire?"</p><p>Poe exchanges a look with Finn, mouthing, "Sorry!" and seeming as if he genuinely regrets the unexpected interruption. Jess grabs Poe's cup and drinks half while Snap passes around the whiskey. Finn takes long sip of his own drink before topping off his mug; considering his stuttering nerves, he doesn't mind the interruption as much as he would if he had any idea what to say or do. But he's definitely going to have to come up with another other way of getting Poe alone and talking to him about…well, things with people.</p><hr/><p>Finn steps into their rented room on Tatooine and stops, staring at the tiny space. It has a kitchenette, two chairs and table, and a double bed, with a door that hopefully leads to the fresher. That's it. It's dark and cold and he's sure there's sand everywhere, and Finn can't help but frown. Poe locks the door behind him, then turns to survey the room.</p><p>"I've seen worse," he declares, which doesn't make Finn feel much better. They picked up some food and Finn sets it down on the table while Poe checks out the room, clearly searching for…something.</p><p>"Listening devices, holo-projectors, that sort of thing," Poe offers when Finn raises his eyebrows in question. "Can't be too careful, especially in a place like this."</p><p>"A place like this," Finn mutters. Tatooine is quickly becoming one of his least favorite planets, rivaled only by Jakku. "You think they'll show up tomorrow?" They'd spent all day waiting for their contact, and Finn is not only annoyed, but he's tired of being on high alert in the dingy, dangerous spaceport. Spending two days in Mos Espa with Poe is not Finn's idea of quality time.</p><p>"Doubt it," Poe says. They wash their hands and start unpacking the food. Finn is starving and can't wait to eat, get clean, and climb into bed.</p><p>"And if they don't, then we leave," Poe continues around a mouthful of food. "We don't need to give them any more of our time." He glances around the small room. "Now, if we were meeting someone on say, Naboo, and we had a nice suite with a private pool, I'd say we could wait a little longer and enjoy it, but…"</p><p>"This is not Naboo," Finn finishes. "And this is certainly not a suite. There's only one bed." Which is when it hits him: there's only one bed. For two of them. It's not like they've never bunked together before, but they haven't shared a bed since before Finn realized some things about Poe and stumbled through two attempts at expressing them. It's been two weeks since he last tried, and the same flush of nerves sets his heart stuttering now. It's not particularly romantic, or even clean, but maybe that one bed could change their relationship.</p><p>Poe shrugs. "Not a problem, I don't mind sharing. Unless you'd rather I take the chairs."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous," Finn tells him, because sometimes Poe is far too chivalrous for his own good. "You're not sleeping on the chairs. Just don't kick me in the back or anything."</p><p>"I'll try." Poe grins. "But I do—"</p><p>"—hum in your sleep," Finn finishes. "I know. I remember." He doesn't know many songs, but half of them are from listening to Poe.</p><p>"Sorry, buddy," Poe laughs. "Smack me on the head and roll me over if I do!"</p><p>They talk as they eat, the conversation comfortable and laid-back; Finn half wishes they were on a date in a nice restaurant, and not a mission, staying in a cheap room in the middle of the desert. After checking their datapads for any messages, they take turns cleaning up for bed. Finn feels sleepy and relaxed, and even a little nervous with anticipation, until he comes out of the fresher, and Poe is already under the covers, eyes closed. He tries to be quiet and not disappointed, but he stumbles and swears. Poe chuckles as he cracks open an eye.</p><p>"I'm not asleep yet," he says. "So don't worry about waking me."</p><p>"Sorry," Finn mumbles. "Are you sure you don't mind if I—"</p><p>"Finn, get in bed," Poe says. "I'm not gonna bite." And doesn't that put all kinds of ideas in Finn's head that he tries not to think about.</p><p>He climbs in next to Poe and immediately feels…well, something, that's for sure. Not uncomfortable, because Poe next to him half-clothed is quite nice, but he feels nervous, uncertain. He also feels that familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, accompanying an almost overwhelming desire to turn toward Poe and kiss him, run his hands through the other man's hair and down his back, pulling him close so that they are flush together, growing hot beneath the sheets as their legs tangle and—</p><p>"Poe?" Finn whispers, but there is no answer. He tries again, then turns his head.</p><p>Poe is fast sleep, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, chest rising and falling slowly and evenly. Finn is tempted to lean closer and press a kiss to Poe's forehead, but stops himself and rolls the other way. Looks like he missed his chance yet again.</p><hr/><p>Finn is pretty sure it's Poe that he's wrapped around as he stumbles forward, Poe who is guiding him up the ramp of the Falcon, hitting the button and yelling at Chewie to get them out the hell out of there. It feels like Poe and sounds like Poe and smells like Poe. And when Finn opens his eyes, it is definitely Poe staring at him with concern and something else in his warm brown eyes—fear? What is Poe so scared of? Did they not get away?</p><p>"What's wrong?" Finn asks, and he sounds funny, like he's wearing a trooper helmet. He frowns, taps the side of his head. No, no helmet, but <em>ouch</em>. Something hurts. He glances at his fingers to see they're covered in blood. "What happened?"</p><p>"You were caught in an explosion," Poe tells him, and Poe sounds like he's far away. Finn stares at his lips to try and understand him better, then just stares at his lips. Maybe this is the moment, maybe if he kisses him, Poe will stop frowning and looking so worried. He leans forward, but stumbles only for Poe to catch him and guide him to the medical bunk.</p><p>"Did I get blown up?" Finn asks, thinking it sounds like a ridiculous question but also a very valid one. Poe shakes his head as he opens the medpac.</p><p>"Not quite, but you hit your head hard. You should lay down, let me look."</p><p>"I'm fine," Finn says, ignoring his body's desperate need to topple sideways. He reaches out and places a hand on Poe's shoulder, as much to feel the other man as to steady himself. "I'm fine, Poe. You don't need to worry."</p><p>Poe laughs, but it sounds high-pitched and nervous, very unlike Poe. "Yeah, well you didn't watch your best friend get thrown twenty feet into a brick wall." So that's why Finn hurts everywhere. He glances up and catches Poe running a hand through his hand.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asks again. "You said I didn't get blown up."</p><p>Poe huffs, turns away, then turns back. "Dammit, Finn, what were you thinking?"</p><p>"I was trying to…" Finn stops, frowns, takes a deep breath and winces. "I don't remember. But that's all right, Poe. I'm okay."</p><p>"You're wheezing," Poe tells him, and he gently guides Finn down onto the medbunk. "You've probably got some cracked ribs, definitely a concussion." He seems to be touching Finn's left leg. "And a nasty gash down here that's going to need some sutures." Finn tries to sit up and look, but Poe gently pushes him back down. "No, you take it easy, buddy. I'll take care of you."</p><p>Finn reaches for Poe's hand, grabs it, and pulls the other man closer. Poe stumbles, falling against the medbunk and propping himself up over Finn. His face is very close, and Finn wants more than anything to press his lips to Poe, to thank the other man for taking care of him. To tell him everything, and never let go of the warm hand in his. This is it, this is the moment. He almost died, and Finn doesn't want to go another minute without making sure Poe knows how much he cares about him.</p><p>"Poe, I—" He blinks heavily, not sure which Poe to focus on because there are two of them now. Wow, two Poe Damerons, it must be his lucky day. He reaches up toward the one on his left, but his hand meets air. Both Poes frown as Finn waves his hand around. "Poe, I need to tell you—"</p><p>A hand clasps his, holds tight. "Shhh," Poe on the right says, his other hand brushing against Finn's forehead. Finn leans into it, relaxes, and hums with satisfaction. "You're gonna be all right, and you can tell me anything you want when you actually know what you're saying."</p><p>"No," Finn protests. "It's not like that, I know what I'm talking about." But the effort it takes to talk is suddenly exhausting, and Finn doesn't think he has the energy to say it. Maybe ever. His eyes slip closed. "No, Poe, don't go, I need to—"</p><p>Finn never finishes his sentence. He'll probably never get the chance to tell Poe how he feels. Between being interrupted, falling asleep, and almost dying, maybe it wasn't meant to happen.</p><hr/><p>"Do you realize we've been out here for at least two hours and nothing has gone wrong?" Poe asks. He's sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the logs in their clearing. Rey is leaning against another one, fast asleep, and Poe puts his jacket over her bare arms before returning, moving closer to Finn. Finn gives him a dry look.</p><p>"You know you've jinxed us now, right?" he says, and Poe laughs. He pats Finn's boot, leaves his hand there. Finn tries not to think about how close he is.</p><p>"I hope not. I like this."</p><p>"What, waiting for the next big disaster?" Finn asks. He can't help it: it's been too quiet since he and Poe returned from their last mission. Of course, Finn had been in the medbay with cracked ribs and a concussion, but even in the days since he was released, it's been relatively slow.</p><p>"Now who's jinxing us?" Poe asks, and Finn can hear the smile in his voice. "Hey, come down here, next to me."</p><p>"Is it wet?" Finn asks, even as he slides down to the ground. As usual, his heart speeds up with the casual intimacy of sitting so close to Poe, particularly in front of the small fire on a beautiful night.</p><p>"Not today," Poe laughs. When Finn settles, Poe pats his knee this time—and again, leaves it there. "How're you doing? It's been a few days since Kalonia set you free, how are you feeling now that you're not being coddled?"</p><p>"Coddled?" Finn snorts. "Is that what you call her torture?" Poe laughs, then squeezes his knee and lets go. Finn is disappointed and tries not to lean closer, but it's hard. "I'm fine," he says. "Really."</p><p>"Good," Poe says, and he looks up at the sky. He is as beautiful as the stars above.</p><p>"And you?" Finn asks, wanting to fill the silence, though he's still not sure what to say, not when it comes to his feelings. "How'd the mission go with Jess?" Poe had got back that afternoon, and they've been catching up around the fire.</p><p>"Not the same as with you," Poe says. "Nothing went wrong. Kind of boring, actually."</p><p>"Are you saying things only go wrong with me?" Finn arches an eyebrow, but they do seem to have bad luck.</p><p>"Not at all," Poe replies with a small laugh. "You make getting out of a scrape more fun."</p><p>"Aww, thanks," Finn replies in his driest voice.</p><p>"I'm glad you're all right," Poe says. "That was a hard hit you took in that explosion on Garel." He glances sideways at Finn, and not for the first time, Finn wonders if Poe feels the same things that he feels. They are sitting together in the dark, alone except for Rey sleeping on the other side of the fire; what would Poe do if Finn leaned forward and kissed him?</p><p>"I'm all right." Finn tries not to think about it, about what could have happened. "Thanks for worrying, though."</p><p>"Oh, I wasn't worried," Poe says, bumping him in the shoulder and sending sparks of heat through Finn's arm. "But we're hoping to hear from Boolio soon, and like I said—you're way more fun to fly out with."</p><p>"Good to know," Finn murmurs. He takes a deep breath. "Look, Poe, I've been thinking…" He trails off at the grin on Poe's face. "What?"</p><p>"About things with people?" he teases. Finn bumps him harder on the shoulder, almost knocking Poe over. He laughs so loud that Rey shifts and makes a snuffling sound before pulling Poe's coat tighter around her shoulders. They both stare at her, then burst out laughing again.</p><p>"We should wake her, get her inside. It's getting colder."</p><p>"She's fine, we have a fire," Finn says. He winces at how it sounds, but Poe smiles.</p><p>"All right. So things and people?" Poe turns toward him, leaning against the log almost expectantly. He is <em>very</em> close now, and if Finn doesn't say anything—doesn't <em>do </em>something like lean over and kiss him—he's a fool.</p><p>"Well, uh…yeah. People." Finn swallows, wishing he'd thought this through, although that's never worked for him before. He's never done anything quite like this, but spontaneous clearly isn't the way to go either. "People like you. Me. Us."</p><p>Poe's eyes widen so briefly before he ducks his head that Finn isn't sure he actually saw it. When Poe looks at him again, his eyes are crinkled with a soft smile. "Sorry," he says, though Finn doesn't know what he's apologizing for. "Me. You. Us."</p><p>"Us," Finn nods, unable to look away from Poe's smile, from his lips. He forces himself to meet Poe's eyes again. "I've been thinking…well, feeling…that maybe we—"</p><p>He is interrupted by a shout from the cave, and then another, until several people are running back inside. The camp feels suddenly thick with tension, and Finn knows he's lost his chance again. Poe glances at him, and Finn thinks the other man looks disappointed.</p><p>"We should see what's going on," Finn offers, and Poe nods, but doesn't move.</p><p>"Maybe we can talk later," Poe says, holding Finn's gaze. Finn's not sure what he sees there, but it gives him some small hope. "When whatever's going on is over?"</p><p>Finn nods, unable to hide his disappointment. He is about to shake Rey awake when Beaumont Kin comes running over to them, his face a mask of shock and fear.</p><p>"What is it?" Poe demands, jumping up and instantly alert.</p><p>"You need to hear this," he says. "There's been a message"</p><p>"From the First Order?" Finn asks as they hurry inside.</p><p>"No," Kin tells them, his voice low. "From the Emperor."</p><p>And just like that, everything changes, but not in the way Finn had hoped.</p><hr/><p>Finn is sitting on a ledge overlooking the cave and their small camp. He's been coming there more and more, to sit on his own and yet not too far from the rest of the Resistance. Ever since Exegol, he's found the need to be alone, to think through all that's happened, to process their losses and their victory. To explore what he can't deny any longer: the Force.</p><p>There is a sound behind him and the rocks he's floating in the air before him fall to the ground and roll away. He turns to find Poe standing there, holding up his hands in apology.</p><p>"Sorry—I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>"You didn't scare me," Finn tells him. "You surprised me. I wasn't expecting anyone."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Poe says. "You've been coming up here a lot." Finn starts to respond, but Poe keeps going. "And that's all right—I get it. It been a long few weeks. A lot happened, and I know you need your space."</p><p>Finn narrows his eyes, because there's more—he can sense it. "Uh, thanks," he says. "I guess."</p><p>"Look, I don't want to interrupt, but I was wondering if maybe you'd want to take a break. From this, from that—from everything."</p><p>"Poe, there's too much to do, to learn," Finn tells him, even though the idea sounds brilliant. What he wouldn't give to take a real break, to get away fromit all<em>—</em>only he's a general now, and so is Poe. There's no escaping such responsibility.</p><p>"I know," Poe says again, his voice quiet and understanding. "I know you're overwhelmed, and I don't want to add anything else, complicate what's already complicated…but I thought maybe it would be good. If we took a break for a few hours. Together."</p><p>If Finn didn't know better, he'd say Poe is nervous, but the pilot is hiding it extremely well. What would he be nervous about anyway? Stepping back for a few hours? Maybe taking a break would be a good thing. Finn feels like he hasn't seen Poe—really spent time with him, outside of leading the Resistance—in weeks. He'd been so close to saying something, maybe even kissing the other man before the Emperor's message went out. There hadn't been a moment since then to bring it up. And when Finn thinks about some of the things they'd said and done searching for the Sith Wayfinder, he worries it may be too late.</p><p>But Poe is here, and he looks sincere, and maybe it's not too late. Maybe there's still something there. Finn nods and stands, his excitement growing.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I could use a break. Got anything in mind?"</p><p>Poe looks down, scuffs the ground before glancing back up with a small smile. "Rey said we could take the <em>Falcon</em> for a few hours. Interested?"</p><p>"Hell yes! Is she coming with to watch over your shoulder?" Finn asks, and when Poe rolls his eyes and shakes his head, Finn grins at him. "You did set it on fire last time."</p><p>"I also got us away from those TIEs," Poe retorts. "But if you're not interested in my flying, I'll head over to Ketarsis on my own."</p><p>"Ketarsis? What's on Ketarsis?" It's not far, but Finn's never been there, doesn't know much about it other than it's in the same sector and there's a major university there. Is Poe planning on going back to school to relax for a few hours?</p><p>"It's away from here," Poe answers after a moment. "Come on, the ship's ready, I was just waiting for you to say yes." He heads down a nearby path and Finn follows, confused yet intrigued and excited. He's not only getting a break from the constant work of the Resistance, but he's getting a break in the <em>Falcon</em> with Poe. He grins to himself as he keeps up with Poe.</p><p>"So, what're we gonna do on Ketarsis?" he asks. "All I ever heard of was the university."</p><p>"I signed us up for some lectures," Poe laughs. He claps Finn on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. There're things to do. The capital is a nice place—we can explore for a few hours, see what a normal life looks like out there in the galaxy. Maybe get something to eat."</p><p>Finn wonders about that last. Flying off planet to get dinner sounds a little bit like a date. But it couldn't be, could it? Why would Poe want to plan a date for them? There's probably another reason Poe wants to go to Ketarsis—see a contact, get some information, pick up supplies.</p><p>"Got someplace in mind?" Finn asks casually. Poe doesn't answer right away. They walk up the ramp to the <em>Falcon</em>, where BB-8 meets them and beeps a happy greeting. The droid also mentions something about everything being ready.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy," Poe tells him. "We'll come back once we're on our way." He starts toward the cockpit, and although Finn is curious and wants to check out the hold, he follows.</p><p>"I know a place," Poe says as he sits down in the pilot's seat.</p><p>"A place for what?" Finn asks, then remembers his last question. "Oh, you mean for dinner?"</p><p>"I made reservations, if that's okay."</p><p>Reservations. Finn glances sideways at Poe. "What kind of place?" If it's candles and flowers then, well. He's not sure if he's ready for that, even if it is what he's wanted for months</p><p>Poe grins as he settles in. "Casual bar, and not the Mos Espa kind. It's clean, and spacious, with good food, lots of games if you feel like sabaac or hintaro. Great music." He powers up the ship and focuses for a moment on getting started before he continues. "It's a good place to relax, be normal."</p><p>"What's this sudden thing you've got with being normal?" Finn asks curiously. Poe glances at him and shrugs. They leave the atmosphere, and he starts punching in the coordinates for Ketarsis.</p><p>"I don't know," Poe admits. "The war is over, and I guess I always thought things would go back to normal when it was. When we were done fighting." He flips some switches, turns some knobs; for all the months he's been flying in the <em>Falcon,</em> it still makes no sense to Finn, and he simply watches, enjoying the easy confidence that Poe exudes when he flies.</p><p>After they enter hyperspace, Poe sits back, looking thoughtful. He picks up right where he left off. "I think it will someday—go back to normal. There's still a lot of work to do, but maybe for tonight, we can see what it's like, being normal."</p><p>"So, it's normal to fly to another planet for dinner?" Finn asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Poe huffs a quiet laugh. "It's not like there is <em>anything</em> else to do on Ajan Kloss except work. So yes, we're flying to another planet for dinner. It shouldn't take too long, but…" He runs a hand through his hand, the first real sign of nerves Finn has seen. Something is up, and Finn is not sure whether he's excited or terrified. "I've got some food in the back, if you're hungry."</p><p>Finn grins. "Is that what BB-8 was helping you with?"</p><p>"You caught me!" Poe laughs, standing and jerking his head toward the hold. "Come on, let's start early."</p><p>Finn almost asks, "Start what?" but holds back, curious and nervous. He follows Poe to the hold, where it seems darker than usual. He hears BB-8 beeping softly nearby as he walks in behind Poe and stops. There is a table and two chairs set up, with food and flowers and a lantern set in the center. And there is a bottle of wine…the same bottle of emerald wine Finn once put on a table on the <em>Tantive IV.</em></p><p>"Kriffing hell," Finn murmurs, feet locked in place as Poe keeps moving. He stops at the table, turns back to Finn. He looks both confident yet vulnerable, like he's unsure of what he's doing but still trying to hide it.</p><p>"Do you want a glass of wine?" Poe asks, and Finn thinks maybe the other man's voice cracks slightly at the end.</p><p>"What for?" It's not the most articulate question he could ask, but Finn is not feeling particularly articulate. Poe smiles, a small, genuine smile.</p><p>"I don't know—how about a toast to victory, to taking a break, to night of normalcy?"</p><p>Finn forces his feet to move, stands in front of Poe ready to figure this out once and for all. "This is not normal," he says. "Not for us."</p><p>Poe purses his lips, and Finn can see the flash of worry in Poe's brown eyes. "It could be," Poe says, so quietly Finn almost doesn't hear him. It sounds like a question and an invitation and a wish all at once. Finn feels the bottom of his stomach practically drop out, and his heart jumps a little in his chest. He looks at the table, then back to Poe.</p><p>"How long?" Finn asks, and Poe blows out a long breath.</p><p>"How long since what?" he replies. "Since I've wanted to do this? Or since I started hoping you might too?"</p><p>Finn grins crookedly, nods toward the table. "Since then?"</p><p>"I thought…no, no way could it be what it looks like," Poe says. "But then there were all these other times, little moments that—"</p><p>"That kept getting interrupted or otherwise ruined," Finn mutters, and Poe nods.</p><p>"It does feel like we've had some bad luck. I thought for sure something was going to happen when we were sitting around the fire, right before Palpatine's message. Only it all went to hell and there hasn't been a moment since then to go back and finish that conversation."</p><p>Finn nods. "So this is your way of finishing it? Whisking us off to another planet for dinner?"</p><p>Poe steps closer. "Is it working? Or am I way off here?"</p><p>"No, you're not—and it's working," Finn tells him, then laughs on a nervous breath. "Only I always thought I'd be the first one to say something."</p><p>"You can open the wine," Poe replies with a crooked smile. He holds out his hand, and Finn takes it. They've held hands before, but this already feels different. He thinks Poe might be shaking a little. "Finn," he says. "I want to be sure this…this is what you want, now that the war is over and so much has changed. There's a whole galaxy out there, waiting to be explored, looking for a new order of Jedi. I'd understand if you—"</p><p>"If I what? Wasn't interested?" Finn shakes his head. "Poe, nothing has changed except that we're done fighting the First Order. Nothing, especially this." He inclines his head toward the table. "Do you know how long I've been thinking about this?"</p><p>"Probably not as long as I have," Poe murmurs. "But what about—"</p><p>Finn stops him again, this time with a finger to Poe's lips that makes the other man's eyes go wide. "There's nowhere else I want to be, nothing else I want to do." He backtracks, that familiar feeling of not knowing what to say suddenly tripping him up. "I mean, there are things I want to do, but with you. Always with you." He takes his finger away. Poe still looks slightly wide-eyed.</p><p>"You're sure?" he asks. "Because it might not be easy for a while, and certainly not normal."</p><p>"I'm sure if you're sure," Finn says, then wrinkles his nose. "I am also terrible at his, which is probably why—"</p><p>He doesn't get to finish, because Poe steps forward and presses his lips to Finn's, gentle at first, like he's asking permission. When Finn wraps his arms around Poe's waist and pulls him closer, Poe's hands come up to his face and the kiss deepens. It is everything Finn ever hoped for, setting his entire body tingling with not only a strong desire for more, but also a deep sense of contentment. Yes, this is what he's wanted for so long. This is what he still wants, no matter what Poe says. This is what's next, what's normal.</p><p>They break apart when BB-8 rolls up and beeps a question. Poe grins down at the little droid. "Yes, I'm going to open the wine," he says, and takes the bottle opener BB-8 holds out for him. "And yes, we're okay, pal. We're good." He turns to Finn. "I hope."</p><p>Finn nods. "Really good, BB-8. Thanks for setting this up." BB-8 bumps his leg with a happy trill and rolls away, and Poe turns back to Finn.</p><p>"Do you want some wine?" he asks. "Or…?"</p><p>This time Finn pulls him close. "In a minute. I want to finish our conversation."</p><p>"So it's a yes?" Poe offers. "We're doing this?"</p><p>"We are definitely doing this," Finn says. "Finally."</p><p>"Finally," Poe breathes, as Finn leans in and kisses him once again. After months of trying, of wanting and waiting, he's finally with Poe, and ready for more.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>